Stonetalon Mountains
The Stonetalon Mountains are a range of peaks that lie west of the Barrens, south of Ashenvale, and north of Desolace. The mountains are traditionally the homeland of the harpies, but their numbers have dwindled as the bird-women spread east and south. Stonetalon Peak, the largest mountain in the range, has long been a sacred place for both the night elves and Tauren. The night elves maintain a barrow and a glade at the top, where they commune regularly with the spirits of nature. The mountains further south are less forested, although some sparse evergreens grow in certain spots, particularly Greatwood Vale. The Venture Trading Company have put a heavy toll on the land, cutting down almost all the trees in Windshear Crag and filling the air with soot, spoiling the area's water with oil and waste much to the fury of the orcs and Tauren. The Tauren have a holding in the centrally located Sun Rock Retreat and the Darkspear trolls have a settlement further south at Malaka'jin. The mountains are also home to kobolds, spiders, and wyverns, while Charred Vale holds several especially dangerous kinds of beasts and elementals. Getting there ; Alliance:From Astranaar in Ashenvale, head to the southern mountains of Ashenvale and find Talondeep Path. Go through it to enter Windshear Crag. Head north into the mountains to find the Alliance outpost Stonetalon Peak. ; Horde:From the Crossroads in the Barrens, travel west along the road to Honor's Stand and continue north into the mountains. About halfway to the peak, the road to the Horde outpost of Sun Rock Retreat branches off to the west. Geography There are no instanced dungeons, raids, or battlegrounds in Stonetalon Mountains. Travel hubs include Sun Rock Retreat for the Horde and Stonetalon Peak for the Alliance. Maps and subregions Travel hubs Both Horde and Alliance have travel hubs in the Stonetalon Mountains, at Sun Rock Retreat and Stonetalon Peak, respectively. Flight paths from Stonetalon Peak * Auberdine, Darkshore * Astranaar, Ashenvale * Nijel's Point, Desolace Flight paths from Sun Rock Retreat * Thunder Bluff * The Crossroads, Barrens * Shadowprey Village, Desolace Adjacent regions Notable characters Stonetalon Mountains are home to several characters of note. At Sun Rock Retreat, Braelyn Firehand seeks to employ Horde adventurers in her quest to staunch the chokehold the dryads and night elven druids have put upon the area. Other NPCs in Sun Rock send Horde players to battle againt the harpies in the Charred Vale. The Grimtotem clan of renegade tauren have seized a village near the boarder of the Barrens and taken a few hostages. At Windshear Crag, Ziz Fizziks aims to strike directly at the heart of Venture Company's local team — the leprous gnome Gerenzo Wrenchwhistle. And in a small camp nearby, Kaela Shadowspear and Gaxim Rustfizzle organize the Alliance's opposition in the rugged crags, with particular aims at the nearby goblin invaders and the monsters of the Charred Vale. At the very border of Stonetalon and the Barrens, two Horde NPCs send you into the Windshear Crag with similar itentions to Kaela and Gaxim. Quests Both Horde and Alliance quests in the Stonetalon Mountains revolve around driving out the Venture Company presence and restoring the area, including the Charred Vale. In addition, each faction has a few quests to interfere with the other. Quests in the area range from level 17 to level 29. Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Kingsblood * Leather ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Heavy Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild creatures *Basilisk *Chimera *Dryad *Earth elemental *Faerie dragon *Fire elemental *Goblin *Harpy *Kobold *Moonstalker *Ooze *Shredder *Spider *Stag *Thunder lizard *Treant *Wyvern Notes * A shortcut can be found going through the mountains just north of Sun Rock Retreat, featuring a great way for Alliance characters to get to Charred Vale without having to travel via Mirkfallon Lake. Horde characters can get to Charred Vale directly from their town, and thus will not use this shortcut frequently. Category:Stonetalon Mountains